Gifts
As a general rule once you have passed level 1,000 gifts are not very useful in themselves. Fortunately direct use is not all they're good for, some gifts are used in Blacksmith recipes to make more powerful items and others are required in order to unlock some early Adventures. Best Gifts For lower level players (sub 1000) the most useful gifts at the moment are, at the time of writing (August 2012): *The weapon, Sigil of Odin 44/44, has the highest stats. of any gift. It is more powerful than any weapon you can buy until at least level 2,000 but by the time you actually get to this level, it will have long been surpassed by boss and adventure drops as your lowest usable weapon. In drop terms it is roughly the same as the Winter Spear 44/42 which is a drop from the Draugr Horde boss. The Sigil gets a second chance at usefulness after it falls by the wayside as it is used in 4 high level Blacksmith crafts (from level 7550 upto 9250). *The warrior, Ulfsark 22/22. Ulfsark will remain your top 'free' warrior until you hit level 420 at which point the Frost Giant 22/25 becomes available as a drop from an adventure in Niflheim (excluding any challenge prizes, boss/battle drops you have been lucky enough to get). *Crafting item, Thor Amulet. This is a good item to add to your wishlist early on as this is used in 8 Blacksmith crafts. Of course they are not all good crafts but enough are good enough to make a large stock of these desirable. Giving Gifts There are a few places throughout the game where you can give gifts: *You can send a gift to someone from their Viking Clan profile page *From the Gift button on Chieftains *When you help with an adventure you will often be given the chance to send a gift *From the Inner Circle page where you can click on the gift icon above someone's head. *Request Gifts on the Event drop-down box found on the home page *The Chieftain Alerts where you accept gifts (circled in blue below, recommended) You are allowed to give a rather generous 100 gifts a day. If you manage to reach the limit you will have to wait for several hours before being allowed to start sending again (2, 7 or 22 hours) There are currently no achievements for gift giving. Receiving Gifts If you give out gifts to your clan there will be those who give you gifts in return. Returning gifts is best done using the Chieftain Alerts pop-up. Since Kano/Apps upped the limit on giving gifts to 100 you may find yourself accumulating dozens of gifts per day. The easiest way I have found to streamline gift collection is to start at the bottom of the list and click on all the Accepts that are at least 1 day old (ignore any Boosts for now). Follow this up by starting at the top of the send gift list (that you have just created from the gifts you have accepted). Click on all the Send Gift buttons and work your way down to the bottom. There is no need to close the VICTORY box. Doing it this way means that you do not even have to re-position the cursor very much in order to select the next send button. This process gets broken if someone you are returning a gift to requests gifts that you cannot yet give due to level restrictions. This is why it is a good idea to add gifts with varying levels to your wishlist and not just ask for the Sigil of Odin for example. Using the Chieftain Alerts is recommended because it is the easiest way to mass process all your gifts and send your clan items from their wishlists. After you have dealt with the gifts you should finally process the Stamina and Energy Boosts. This will usually have been made easier as someone who sent you a gift may also have sent you a boost meaning you do not have to manually select a gift to send them in return. When using the Chieftain Alerts pop-up some browsers may force the bottom of the popup list beyond the bottom of the page so the lowest items cannot be accessed. In order to prevent this you should select a boss page (or some other long page) before opening the pop-up. I tend to use the All Events, event on the home page for this adding the, Older Posts items if I don't think it will be long enough. If you do not wish to receive gifts, but you still send them, it is considered polite to just have Bob's Voyager in your Wishlist rather than leave it empty. This is so clan who want to return your gifts do not have to deal with the select gift popup when they are using the quick method above to collect and return gifts. Optimising Your Wishlist The Wishlist is a group of gifts that you would like to receive. You can have a maximum of 5 gifts or you may leave you wishlist with just the Bob's Voyager if you are not interesting in gift exchange. There are two types of item you should fill your wish list with: Those you use for crafting and those you can use directly to strengthen your attack or defence. Crafting Choices Once your level is high enough not to use gifts directly in you attack/defence lists it is a good idea to fill your wishlist entirely with crafting items. Drag the gifts you would like to receive in order of importance starting from position #1 (leftmost) down to position #5 for the least important. Using the Chieftain Alert window gifts get selected from your wishlist at random but if someone has to manually pick from your wishlist the leftmost item available is always highlighted for selection so if they do nothing then the item you want most (and that they can give) will be highlighted for selection. If you cannot fill your wishlist with items you can use right now then add gifts that you may want later. You should examine the Blacksmith pages for these. For lower level players in addition to the Sigil I would suggest adding the Poison Arrows and the Battle Swine as items which can be used directly and are also used in recipes or, as mentioned above, the Thor Amulet. Strength These are gifts for the lower level player to be used directly for attack or defence. The best gifts have the highest level requirements so they can only be given by high level players. If you only had high level clan this would be no problem but you may also have lower level clan who have not reach the level where they can give these gifts. The trick is to have your highest level gifts first followed by gifts with lower level requirements. The best armament for an all-round balanced, attack/defence as mentioned above is currently the Sigil of Odin so this should be at position #1. The middle 3 items are more dependant on your build and average clan level. If attack is your priority then you should follow this with the Block Hammer/Ancestral Dagger 42/35. This takes care of the players on level 750 or above. For gifts in the 700 - 500 range the best balanced item is the Spellbook/ Herbal Medicine 38/38 (at level 650) and the Fur Coat 35/40 will give you as good a defence as the level 750 gift. In the 450 - 150 range there are several options. For attack you could choose Odin's Horn Medallion 37/0 while for defence Healing Herbs 0/35 is best and for the balanced option the Viking Spearhead 30/30 is preferred. Another consideration for low level players is whether or not to ask for warriors instead of weapons. You will always need twice as many warriors as weapons but high level weapon gifts will be with you for far longer than gift warriors. The main thing to bear in mind, whatever you choose, is that when relying on the automatic gift selection of Chieftain Alert to return gifts for you is that higher level gifts tend to be chosen first followed by the order left to right. Duplication of gifts with the same stats is a bit of a waste but if there is a particular gift that you do want then including duplicates will increase your chance of getting it by 20% per duplicate. Above is a good example of a wishlist for a beginner. Table of All Available Gifts This list of gifts contains 160 items of which only 94 are available at any one time. Those gifts that are: *used to unlock adventures *the Secret Gift and its contents *used in Blacksmith recipes *given away as starter items with the 3, level 1 Viking types are always present but KANO/APPS recycle 4 of the other gifts made available on a monthly basis or according to season (the Jack o Viking and the Christmas Horn being examples of seasonal items). Levels *Level 1 *Secret Gift Items *Level 2 to 25 *Level 26 to 45 *Level 46 to 50 *Level 51 to 100 *Level 101 to 150 *Level 151 to 240 *Level 241 to 300 *Level 301 to 450 *Level 451 to 550 *Level 551 to 750 *Level 751 and above Category:Content Category:Gifts Category:Items